


Feeding

by goodtimes



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodtimes/pseuds/goodtimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah seeks out Elena after Damon revives him. She lets him drink her blood and then he repays her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeding

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i have written straight fic. anyways. i don't pay a whole lot of attention to the plot of this show so some details are probably off.

Undressing feels like it’s taking years. She is so tired. She always seems to be tired these days. She leaves her jeans on the floor, pulls her shirt over her head while trying to force the memory of pressing her fingers into the little bullet shaped holes in Stefan’s chest out of her mind. She throws her bra on the floor next to the pile of clothes. Digging wooden chips out her murderous ex won’t make it onto the list of her favorite memories. No, she doesn’t want to think about Stefan. It hurts. Thinking about Damon hurts too. The Salvatore brothers have brought so much pain into her life. Loving them is a heavier burden than any human should have to bear.  
She finds an oversized t-shirt in her closet. The fabric is thin, close to tearing in several places, but its her favorite piece of clothing to sleep in. 

“Elena.”  
She spins around, whole body tensing in fear. She almost trips over her own feet but then –  
“Elijah. You’re alive.”  
He grabs her arms, keeps her steady. It feels so strange, having him here in her bedroom, dressed as always in a sharp suit. The last time she saw him he had betrayed them all. Why is he here? What happened to him? She doesn’t know which question to ask first. She has so many.  
“Elena, Klaus betrayed me,” he says. He speaks quickly, like he has rehearsed the words out of fear of saying the wrong thing. “I should have known. I’m so sorry for what happened that night.”  
She searches for words, but struggles to find the right ones.  
“Are you angry with me?” he asks, his voice strained. She finally forces herself to speak.  
“I… no.” Her answer surprises even herself. “I know I should be. But I’m not. I can’t resent you for wanting to believe there is still goodness in your brother.”  
Not as long as I still hope for the same in Stefan, she adds silently. 

“I feel terrible about how everything turned out,” he says. “You were never what I expected to be. Everything went wrong from the moment I met you.”  
She swallows, tucks her hair behind her ears. She still can’t quite believe that he’s here. Elijah is… different from most other vampires she’s met. After she revived him at the Salvatore house she had been surprised at how he had treated her as an equal. Like he admired her, even.  
“What did you expect me to be like?” she asks.  
He bites his bottom lip and looks away. She thinks back, once again, to when she revived him. His first words when he came back to life.  
“You thought I’d be more like Katherine,” she says. He meets her gaze, his eyes speaking a silent apology.  
“I can only say that I’m relieved that you’re nothing like her,” he says, and then a slight smile plays at the corner of his mouth. His eyes shift quickly downwards, a look so short it’s almost impossible to catch. “Well. At least personality-wise.”  
“Elijah!” she exclaims, and blushes, pressing her legs together as if that will make her feel less exposed. She can’t help but smile a little though. She hadn’t expected to feel this relieved at finding out he was alive. Her emotions are a little out of control. 

“I need to brush my teeth,” she says. He follows her to the bathroom. “Do we really look that much alike?” she asks. “All the Petrova doppelgängers?  
“Well…” he says, and then trails off. She looks over her shoulder to see him staring. She realizes that if she felt exposed with him in front of her, having him follow behind her is not helping. He blushes when he realizes that she’s looking, giving her a sheepish yet slightly cocky smile.  
“I haven’t seen as much of you as I have of the two other doppelgängers. So I really can’t give you an educated answer.”  
It occurs to her that if Elijah has been with Katherine, he must have intimate knowledge of how their body works. What makes them tick. The thought makes her stomach perform a little flip. She pushes the thought away, picks up her toothbrush and begins to brush furiously. This is not going in the direction she thought when Elijah showed up in her room. When she bends over to spit in the sink she catches him staring again.  
“Stop it!” she says. “It’s not my fault that I’m half naked. You barged in here while I was changing.”  
“You could have put something on.” he says.  
She ignores him. “I didn’t ask you to come in here and ogle at me.”  
He puts his hands up in defeat. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I didn’t feed much before coming here. My self control is… lacking. And after, well, dying, I always experience a little difficulty controlling my… uh –”  
“Urges.” she finishes for him. She’s surprised to hear her own voice come out slightly rough. The thought of Elijah struggling to control himself when he sees her is, well –  
“You have a little toothpaste – there,” he says. In a second he’s right in front of her. His thumb glides over her lip, caresses the corner of her mouth.  
“Maybe you should feed,” she breathes. “Help you get that self control back you were going on about.”  
“You’re right,” he says for the second time that evening. “I’ll go. I’ll find someone – I promise I won’t kill them, don’t worry.”  
“No,” she says. “It’s okay. You can… you can have some of my blood.” her heart picks up speed. She didn’t even mean to say that. The words just came out.  
His eyes turn dark. “Elena…”  
“I mean it,” she says. She squares her shoulders. “How do you want me?”  
“This is a bad idea.” he says, but he doesn’t sound very convinced.  
“I don’t care. I have to think about everything all the time. Always make sure I make the right decisions so Stefan and Damon don’t die. Maybe I feel like making a bad decision now.”  
Elijah lifts his hand and brushes her cheek. “You are a foolish little girl,” he says, but the softness of his voice doesn’t match he harsh words.  
She moves closer, until they’re pressed against each other. “How do you want me?” she repeats, lifting an eyebrow. His irises completely disappear. When he speaks she can see that his fangs have come out.  
“Just like this.” 

She was expecting him to bite into her neck or perhaps her wrist, but instead he kneels down in front of her. He moves slowly, running his fingers over a thigh. He lifts one of her legs with care, and lets it rest over his shoulder. Her heart is going a million miles a minutes. Her stomach feels warm. He presses his nose into her skin, breathes in. He is so close to her crotch. Can he smell her?  
His fangs dig into her skin, breaks it, and she gasps. He breathes deeply through his nose as he drinks from her. She leans up against the bathroom counter. She feels dizzy. This is nothing like feeding Stefan a few drops of her blood. Elijah’s hands are grasping her tightly. One is holding onto the leg over his shoulder, the other is holding her hips in place. A thumb slowly rubs circles over the thin skin there.  
He drinks and drinks, until she starts growing nervous that it’ll weaken her too much. But then he slowly starts to speed down before swallowing one final time and resting his forehead against her thigh. He sounds out of breath, gulping down air frantically. She waits for his breathing to calm down before she places a hand in his hair. He slowly turns his head and looks up at her. She draws in a sharp breath. He looks wrecked. His pupils haven’t gone down in size – shouldn’t they have done that? – and his face is smeared with blood. Her blood. 

“You taste… exquisite.” he says. His voice is dark.  
She feels a drop of blood run down her thigh. It’s so quiet she can hear it hit the floor.  
“I’m dripping,” she stutters and she’s not even sure which meaning she intends.  
He lowers his face again and – oh. He licks up her thigh. She lets out a noise. A whine. There’s a knock on Jeremy’s door to the bathroom and they freeze. He must have come home while Elijah was feeding.  
“Elena are you okay?” he brother asks through the door.  
Elijah seems to have shaken the momentary shock off of him and runs his tongue over her skin again. Making sure not one drop of blood goes to waste.  
“Ye – yeah! I’m fine. I’ll be done in a minute!” she yells, trying to keep her voice steady. Then Elijah kisses her thigh. She bites her lip. He does it again. And again. Slowly moving upwards, kissing his way closer and closer – and then his lips press against the fabric of her panties and her stomach feels like it’s full of lava and her hand tightens in hair and she holds him there, for a long second, not sure if she wants to push him away or press him closer. 

“Try and see if you can stay quiet,” he mumbles against her, and then the choice is made.  
His hands move, his fingers grasping at the seam of her panties. He rips them apart as if they were made of paper. He presses his tongue against her, toys with her clit, and staying quiet suddenly becomes a much harder challenge. His hands knead into her ass, and she can feel her strength as he forces her closer. She’ll have bruises tomorrow. 

Her grip in his hair tightens, and she rocks her hips. He lets out an almost inaudible groan, but she can feel it vibrating against her. She squeals, unable to keep the noise contained. She hopes Jeremy doesn’t hear her. She pulls at his hair and rocks her hips again and presses close, practically fucks his face, and she feels so dirty, so depraved, completely unable to control her own movements in desire for more. Her breathing is heavy, strained, and he is making her toes curl. He knows just how to moves his tongue for her vision to blur, and she is dying for something, anything, to fill her up and press against her inside. He teases her so long, denies her that one thing, until she’s frantically whispering desperate pleas.  
“PleaseElijahfuckohgodpleasepleasepleasefuck –“ and then a thumb slides down and he presses just the tip of it into her and she can feel her insides clench, trying to draw the finger further into her. 

She can feel tears at the corners of her eyes, and she wants to scream, knock him down on the floor and fuck his face until she comes, anything to fulfill this want in her, but with just one hand on her hip he is holding her still, his incredible strength forcing her to stay patient until finally, finally, he presses two fingers into her and she lets out a strangled sob, three fingers and he’s curving them, pressing them up against that spot she’s heard so many rumors about but never been able to locate herself and then she’s falling over the edge, forcing her own hand into her mouth to keep from screaming and her whole body is pulsating, she’s covered in sweat and blood and her own moisture and for what feels like an eternity it just keeps going, her heart beating so incredibly fast, her muscles tensing and wave after wave overcoming her while she can see only white.  
And then finally she starts to come down and she’s trembling, Elijah’s fingers still inside her, and she loosens her shaking fingers from his hair and croaks “that’s – that’s enough.”  
He pulls his fingers out and rises to his feet. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand to get the worst of the blood and everything else off.  
“Elena?” Jeremy knocks on the door again. “Are you sure you’re okay? I thought I heard you yell.”  
“Yeah, uh – I just cut myself, shaving my legs you know.”  
Elijah smiles at her before pressing a soft kiss to her lips. He tastes like blood and like her own desire.  
“I’m sorry that got a little out of hand.” he says. “I was just delighted to see you and to be alive again.”  
She’s not sure how to reply. She’s still out of breath.  
“I will see you soon Elena. I should get back to my brother now.”  
And just like that he’s gone. 

She stumbles into bed, the sweat on her body cooling in cold evening air. He left her window open. She knows she ought to shower but just walking to her bed has used up what little energy he has left her with. She crawls under the covers and decides to shower in the morning. She is already half asleep when Jeremy knocks on her door and sticks his head into her room.  
“Oh sorry, I thought you were still up. Just wanted to check on you. You must have cut your leg pretty bad – there was blood on the floor.”  
“Goodnight Jer,” she says.


End file.
